CHB and CJ High School: Training Students (mostly) Since Yesterday
by Brandishing No.2 Pencils
Summary: The Seven attended high school, had a normal life (mostly) since birth without monsters watching their every step. Because they were never demigods...they were teenagers and students.


**Author's note:** Written for Dau. ofApollo! Thanks for this request, and I hope that I can make it up to you for not posting the story earlier. I had been drowning in a flood of fandoms. So, I dedicate this to you...a High School AU of the world of the world of Percy Jackson, and the Seven.

* * *

**I**

**_PERCY_**

_Look, I never wanted to be a half-blood..._

_Maybe because I never was..._

_—_

**Percy tiredly shouldered his blue backpack**, as if it weighed like the sky. His eyes refused to meet his classmates' sympathetic stares. He held a pink slip in his hand, almost crumpling the disgusting paper. In his other hand, he clutched a special ballpen his father had given him as a gift, a habit whenever he becomes nervous. He had fondly dubbed the writing tool: Riptide.

As he stepped out from the room, he knew that his bestfriend, Grover, smiled at him comfortingly. As far as Percy knew, Grover was always there to support him.

_Like a protective satyr in the myths he heard from Mr. Brunner._

On his uneventful journey to the detention room, he passed through the lockers' hallway, glancing once at Tyson who was smuggling peanut butter sandwiches, and stuffing them in his mouth. Truthfully, Percy doesn't want him to see him, since he was sure that Tyson would fret about Percy's punishment, waggling his monocle and all.

Percy never knew why Tyson used a monocle. He must be a fan of old-fashioned things. But even if he is like that, Percy wanted so much to talk to his stepbrother. Whether for reassurance or encouragement, the black-haired boy was not sure.

He reached the dreaded door to detention. Mulling over the possible tortures of extra library work that will be assigned to him, he turned the knob.

The school director sat behind the desk, peering at him intensely. He wore a violet suit coupled with leopard-patterned tie. He chewed a grape like chewing gum.

"Mr. D," Percy greeted flatly, handing the slip.

Removing his hands from their inverted V position, Mr. D grabbed the slip. "Sit down, Peter Johnson—"

"Percy Jackson," Percy corrected automatically.

"Whatever. Now, state your violation." Mr. D studied the slip. "Mmm...make that _violations_."

"The first one, sir," Percy growled, trying to keep his temper down, "is not my fault...which is stealing a Lightning Bolt."

"Lightning Bolt?"

"You know," the green-eyed teen said. "The white dog from the movie 'Bolt'? They have made a robotized version of it that probably costs a fortune...and named it Lightning Bolt."

"But," Percy continued, intent on clearing his name. "I know who stole it. I saw him with my own eyes."

"Of course you would see him with your own eyes," Mr. D sneered. "What body part would you see him with? Your _armpit_?"

Percy wasn't sure which he would like better: drowning the director or shoving the leopard tie down Mr. Dum-dum's throat.

"As I was saying...I know who it is," Percy snarled. "It's Luke Castellan."

"Puh-lease," the man said. "Of course, you would accuse him. After all, your girlie friend might have a crush on him, which is possible...since he is said to be better in school than you."

"Leave Annabeth out of this. Besides, I have also brought recognition upon this school, remember? I won first place in the Nationwide Sea Swimming Contest for like five times," Percy reminded, reminiscing his triumph.

"Oh very well," Mr. D sighed. "Cleared then. But there is still the matter of the other violation. Care to tell me what it is?"

Percy stifled a laugh. The second violation is a bit absurd for him.

"Well, you see Mr. D—" he started, but he was cut off.

"Perry Platypus—"

"My name is Percy—"

"_WHATEVAH_! I will state your horrible violation! You—" Mr. D glanced at the reports. "YOU VAPORIZED YOUR PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER ON ACCIDENT! WHAT?!"

Percy chuckled heartily. "You'll never guess what happened..."

"Stop." The school director read the report, eyebrows getting higher and higher like an elevator. His eyes darted left and right, while Percy squirmed in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

Finally, Mr. D glanced up. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, and reached for a bottle of wine and a wineglass beneath his desk. Setting them on the flat surface and pouring the drink, he was shocked to find that someone replaced the beverage with water.

"Grrrr...someone replaced this again," he grumbled. He looked at Percy. "You're right, I'll never guess what happened. This report is inconclusive."

He crumpled the paper and stood up, as if getting ready for a thorough interrogation.

"Now tell me Perseus Jackson," he said threateningly.

"How...do you..."

He seemed to be having spitting the words out of his mouth. His face reddened like a tomato.

"How do you..."

He banged his fist on his desk, spilling the water.

"—VAPORIZE YOUR PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER—"

He grabbed a surprised Percy's shoulders.

"_ON ACCIDENT?!_"

* * *

**To be continued...**

Next Chapter: Annabeth Chase

Hope you enjoyed!

Sincerely,

_Brandishing No.2 Pencils_


End file.
